helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Maeda Yuuka
Maeda Yuuka (前田憂佳) was a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project. She joined the project in 2004 as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, and is also a former member of S/mileage, High-King and Shugo Chara Egg!. She graduated from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, with the original S/mileage in 2009. On December 31, 2011, Maeda graduated from S/mileage, Hello! Project, and Up-Front Agency. thumb|Maeda Yuuka, August 2011 )]] )]] History 2004 Maeda Yuuka joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei in June 2004 when she passed the auditions alongside 29 other girls. The aim of the group was to prepare the young girls for their debut into the world of entertainment, as such Maeda recieved free dance and vocal training alongside the other Kenshuusei. 2005 In October 2005, Maeda became one of the founding members of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei group Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai. They debuted at Morning Musume's enviromental Culture Festival 2005. 2006 In 2006, Maeda Yuuka continued her training and appeared at numerous Hello! Project concerts as a backing dancer, including the Country Musume concert "Country Musume LIVE 2006 ~Shibuya des Date~". In March Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai's blog opened and in July their first song was announced, "Minna no Ki". On August 22, Tomoiki went to do tree-planting activities at PLANT A TREE farm and herb garden in Yamanashiken. In September, Maeda performed "Minna no ki" with Tomoiki at Morning Musume’s environmental Culture Festival 2006 and were backing dancers to Morning Musume’s Kusumi Koharu. Also she released a single in a mini-unit known as Paretto. 2007 In April 2007, Maeda recieved a role in the musical "Soto wa shiroi haru no kumo" which was later released onto DVD. A few months later in September, Maeda featured in "Standardsong Entertainment's "Ekubo ~people song~". Maeda also took part in a television show, "Chao.TV" (started 2007/09/02). Maeda appeared as a part of Tomoiki at Morning Musume’s environmental Culture Festival 2007. 2008 2008, Maeda recieved her first proper Hello! Project role when she was selected to become part of the new unit, High-King, alongside important Hello! Project singers such as Morning Musume's Takahashi Ai and Tanaka Reina. The group was created to promote Morning Musume's upcoming rendition of Rodgers and Hammerstein's "Cinderella", titled Cinderella the Musical. The group's debut single, "C\C (Cinderella\Complex)", was released on June 11, 2008 and attained a peak rank of #6. Maeda was selected to be one of the four members for a new Hello! Pro Kenshuusei unit alongside Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon and Saho Akari. The group was called Shugo Chara Egg! and was formed to record the opening songs for the anime that Buono! sings for, Shugo Chara!. She released two singles with the group until she graduated from the group along with Wada and Fukuda. In April, Maeda took part in another musical, "Bijogi Junction". Maeda, along with the original Shugo Chara Egg! joined the cast of Shugo Chara! the Musical. She played the main role of Amu Hinamori. 2009 On April 4th, 2009 Tsunku announced on his blog that a new group was in the works. The members listed were Maeda, Fukuda Kanon, Ogawa Saki, and Wada Ayaka. He stated the lineup was subject to change, and that it would be their "major debut". On May 5th, 2009 Tsunku revealed the name of the new group to be "S/mileage" on his blog, that means "the age of smiles." 2010 Meada and the rest of the S/mileage members graduated from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei in the Hello! Project spring concert in May. 2011 On December 31, Maeda retired from the entertainment industry in order to concentrate, study, and prepare for a entrance exam for college. Maeda, who has been a member of S/mileage ever since its formation back in April 2009, commented: “I noticed that my feeling of wanting to go to college has been getting bigger and bigger”. Producer Tsunku♂ also commented: “Though she could have worn two hats (juggling career & school), she is the type of a girl who wants to put all of her full effort into one thing”. Maeda concluded with the promotional activities for her last single “Please Mini Skirt Post Woman!” which was released on December 28th, her birthday. Comment by Maeda Yuuka Thank you for always supporting me. I, Maeda Yuuka, as of 2011/12/31, will be graduating from S/mileage and Hello! Project. Just the other day at our event, the 4 sub members became official members which made me really happy, but at the same time made me realize that it was this timing that I had to use to tell you all something very important. Since becoming a high school student, I have been unable to keep up with my S/mileage work and school at the same time and it has bothered me a great deal. I started to think about my future and realized that my desire to attend a university had grown a lot over time. I was wondering if, at this rate, if I would be able to handle both school work and S/mileage, I was really only able to give a half-hearted effort on both things… and was always getting help from other people, and I really disliked that part about me. I thought to myself, “Things aren’t going to work out if it keeps going like this”. I need to work a lot harder if I want to attend a university. But that had always been just talk, up until now nothing had really changed… If I let these feelings continue, it would not be fair to the other members, nor to all the fans that support me. I thought a lot about it. I may not be very bright but I put all my energy into thinking about this… and came up with this as the only possible option. As of now with the four new members joining, it has been a joy to spend every day with the members. To the original members, to the new members, and to all of you who have always supported me, I am very very grateful. Although it may be sad, we have a new single featuring the 7 of us coming out on 12/28, and I will be working my hardest ever to make this the best one yet! I am very grateful to so many people, and hope to really enjoy these remaining 2 months, and finish with a smile in the S/mileage way! Please continue to support S/mileage from here on after. 2011-10-25 S/mileage Maeda Yuuka On December 31, 2011, she graduated from S/mileage and Hello! Project, and retired from Up-Front Agency. Profile *'Name:' Maeda Yuuka (前田憂佳) *'Nicknames:' Yuukarin (ゆうかりん), Yuuka (ゆうか) *'Birthday:' December 28, 1994 (age 18) *'Height:' 159cm (5'2") *'Birthplace:' Chiba prefecture *'Blood type:' B *'Western Zodiac:' Sagitarrius *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dog *'Hello! Project Status:' **2004-06-??: Egg **2009-04-04: S/mileage Member **2010-03-27: Member **2011-12-31: Graduated *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2004-06-??: Member **2011-12-31: Retired *'Years in S/mileage:' 2 Years *'Close friends:' Saho Akari, Noto Arisa, Yutoku Ayumi *'Hobbies:' Looking at the sky and listening to music *'Pets:' Haru (dog), Aochan (hamster), three turtles, goldfish, carp *'Special skills:' Piano, penmanship *'Favorite H!P song:' "Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~" *'Favorite character:' Stitch *'Favorite tree:' Cherry tree *'Favorite sport:' Basketball *'Favorite thing:' Dogs, hamsters, cheese omelette, salmon *'Favorite color:' Red, black, white, pink *'Disliked food:' Durian, spicy food *'Dislikes:' Ghosts *'Hello! Project Groups:'Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2004–2010) **Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2005-2009) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2008-2009) **S/mileage(2009-2011) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011) **High-King (2008-2011) **Lilpri (2010-2011) Singles Participated In S/mileage * aMa no Jaku (Indies) (Debut Single) * Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai (Indies) * Suki-chan (Indies) * Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii (indies) * My School March (Oha Girl Maple with S/mileage) * Yume Miru Fifteen * ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! * Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama * Shortcut * Koi ni Booing Buu! * Uchouten LOVE * Tachiagirl * Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Last Single) Shugo Chara Egg! * Minna no Tamago * Shugo Shugo! High-King * C\C (Cinderella\Complex) Lilpri *Little-Princess☆Pri! *Idolulu Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Works Photobooks *2010.07.23 Maeda Yuuka 15sai *2011.12.20 See You-karin Magazines *2011.09.xx UTB+ Vol.4 (Cover & Feature) DVDs *2010.08.04 Maeda Yuuka Junpaku Featured Singles *2006.09.08 Sekai wa Bokura wo Matteiru (世界は僕らを待っている) (as Paretto) Commercials *2011 Zombie Daisuki (ぞんびだいすき) (Nintendo DS) *2011 McDonald's Dramas *2006.07.31 がきんちょ～リターン・キッズ～ (Gakincho ~Return Kids~) Anime *2010–2011 Hime-chen! Otogichikku Idol Lilpri (ひめチェン!おとぎちっくアイドル リルぷりっ) (as Takeshiro Layla) Theater *2007 Soto wa Shiroi Haru no Kumo (外は白い春の雲) *2007 Ekubo ~people song~ (えくぼ～people song～) *2008 Biyoji Junction (美女木ジャンクション) *2009 Shugo Chara! (しゅごキャラ!) (as Hinamori Amu) *2009 Koisuru Hello Kitty (恋するハローキティ) Television *2007.09.02 Chao.TV (ちゃお.TV) *2011 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) Music Videos * 2009 Mano Erina - Hajimete no Keiken (はじめての経験) (as back dancer) * 2009 Mano Erina - Sekai wa Summer Party (世界は サマー・パーティ) (as back dancer) * 2009 Mano Erina - Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo (この胸のときめきを) (as back dancer) * 2009 Mano Erina - Love&Peace=Paradise (Love&Peace＝パラダイス) (as back dancer) Radio *2010–2011 FIVE STARS Trivia *Eats rice for breakfast. *Has an older sister. *Has a habit of touching her hair. *Her favorite spot is the balcony at school. *She is close friends with former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members Saho Akari, Noto Arisa and Yutoku Ayumi. *She was Amulet Heart while in Shugo Chara Egg!. *She was featured in the MBS Drama "Gakincho ~Return Kids~". *In 2007, Maeda was featured in Standardsong Entertainment’s "Ekubo ~people song~". *With short hair, some people say she slighty looks like Tsugunaga Momoko. *It is rumoured that she tried out for Hello! Project Kids, but didn't make it. *She has the same surname as former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Maeda Irori, soloist Maeda Yuki, AKB48 members Maeda Atsuko and Maeda Ami, and actress Maeda Ai. *She is the second S/mileage member to retire, in order to focus on their education, after Ogawa Saki. *Please Miniskirt Postwoman!, her graduation single, was released on her birthday. External Links *S/mileage Official Website *Official Blog *Twitter *Hello! Project discography Category:S/mileage Category:1994 births Category:2004 additions Category:Members from Chiba Category:High-King Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:Blood type B Category:2011 departures Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Lilpri Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:December births Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:1st Generation S/mileage shows in Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Hime-chen! Otogi chikku Idol Lilpri Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu